


Once Upon a Furry Octopus by Skoosiepants (Podfic)

by inkjunket



Category: SGA - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, Kid Fic, M/M, Octopi & Squid, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-18
Updated: 2007-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/pseuds/inkjunket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was an intelligent, intuitive pet, but he wasn’t going to start sniffing out ZPMs or hidden Ancient weaponry or detailed instructions on how to kill a Wraith with a common household item. A <i>pen</i>, for instance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Furry Octopus by Skoosiepants (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Once Upon a Furry Octopus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/483010) by [skoosiepants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skoosiepants/pseuds/skoosiepants). 



**Text at:** [Once Upon a Furry Octopus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/483010)  
 **Author:** [skoosiepants](http://archiveofourown.org/users/skoosiepants/pseuds/skoosiepants)  
 **Duration:** 34:08 min | **Size:** 7.82 MB **Format:** mp3

 **Download:** [MP3 file](http://www.box.net/shared/adeeyk10y1ufu64acd0h)

 **Streaming:** at [inkjunket.dreamwidth.org](http://inkjunket.dreamwidth.org/6884.html)

thank you to [skoosiepants](http://archiveofourown.org/users/skoosiepants/pseuds/skoosiepants) for letting me record this. it was so much fun! [cross-posted](http://community.livejournal.com/sgapodfic/14265.html) to [**sgapodfic**](http://sgapodfic.livejournal.com/profile), and [here](http://community.livejournal.com/podslash/28019.html) at [**podslash**](http://podslash.livejournal.com/profile).

reader's notes/babbling excitement: the premise of the story is that an octupus-like creature comes to atlantis, and antics ensue involving john and rodney. now, this hits one of my favorite things in fic: kids! be they unruly, snotty-nosed, whiny or accident-prone - give my favorite characters kids to look after and it's solid gold to me. ( _um, dad? i kinda spilled athosian yak milk on your experiment? the one bending the fabric of space-time? and then my geology homework, it, like, got sucked into the time vortex. can you write me a note? ... that's not fair! my other dad would totally write me a note! i'm totally asking him when he gets back from the mainland! ::stomps to room, mentally slams door::_ ) i just really love themes of finding and making family in canon and fanon. um, the furry octopus is the "kid" here. in case that's not clear. kids, pets - they're all the same, right?

oh, also, this story made me snort juice up my nose. thankfully, that didn't happen while i was recording the fic. basically, what i want to say about this fic is: ♥ ♥ ♥!


End file.
